The New Life With You
by ImOverTheMoonDoingMyThings
Summary: Trama entre Kurt Hummel, Sebastian Smythe y Blaine Anderson. Pequeña historia con comienzo en NY.


Todo empezó en una pequeña ciudad de Lima, Ohio, pero esa no va a ser nuestro comienzo. Nuestra historia comienza en New York, la ciudad de las oportunidades, donde Kurt Hummel, junto a Rachel Berry empezó a vivir después de acabar el instituto. En una noche donde las calles silenciosas de la ciudad, donde todo empezo con una simple cena con la directora de Vogue, Isabelle, jefa de Kurt, cena que se desmadró y que acabo en una pequeña fiesta con mas invitados de los esperados... Kurt, en mitad de la fiesta, recibió una llamada, era algo raro, debido a que ya eran altas horas en la noche. Salió a la escalera de incendios de su edificio y lo cogió, mirando antes quien era, viendo que era su ex, Blaine Devon Anderson.

_- Blaine, que haces llamándome a estas horas? -_Pregunta con un tono preocupado**-**

_* Kurt, yo... Sé que lo nuestro ahora no es nada pero te echo demasiado de menos _-Susurra-

_- Y no podías haber llamado mañana? -_Resopla, llevándose una mano al pelo y pasando esta por el, algo enfadado al recordar lo que pasó entre ellos-

_* Nos podemos ver mañana? -_Sonríe levemente, esperando a su reacción puesto que Kurt no sabía que estaba en NY-

_- Como nos vamos a ver...? No quiero volver a verte a través de una pantalla, Blainie Boo..._

_No, no -_Dice rápido- _Mañana en la cafetería de al lado de mi hotel, vale...?_

_Hotel? Eh... -_Se queda extrañado, mirando hacia el frente- _E-estás en NY...?_

_Si, he venido para vernos... Tu y yo, a solas... -_Sonríe, esperando su respuesta_-_

_Vale, pero... -_Se pone nervioso, sabiendo que no será lo mejor_- Bueno, da igual..._

_-_Se queda extrañado pero decide quitarle importancia_- Entonces nos vemos en […] a las diez, por ejemplo?_

_Pues entonces, nos vemos allí..._

_Buenas noches, Kurtie Pie... Que descanses y... Recuerda que te quiero -_Susurra_-_

_Lo mismo digo, Blaine -_Sonríe y cuelga después, entrando después al piso de nuevo, algo triste_-_

Al entrar, vio que ya no había nadie en el piso, su jefa ya se había ido y Rachel desaparecida. Al verse solo, se fue a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama y se queda pensativo, con la ropa puesta y poco a poco se fue quedando dormido. Mientras tanto, nuestro pequeño Warbler Blaine Anderson, tenía unas cosas mas que contar...

_Mañana hablaré con él, grandullón... -_Se ríe ante el mote y le saca la lengua-

_Mmm... Me gusta que me llames así -_Le guiña un ojo y le hace un hueco en la cama, mirándole-

_Sebastian, comparto habitación contigo porque no hay mas... Y porque no hay mucho dinero -Se ríe, tumbándose a su lado y pasando un brazo por su cintura-_

_Claro, claro... -_Le mira con una sonrisa pícara, se pone de lado y se muerde el labio al seguir sintiendo su brazo- _Por eso te pegas a mi y me agarras de esta manera? -_Levanta una ceja-

_Me agarro porque sino me caigo! -_Se queja, apartando el brazo poco a poco, acariciando sus abdominales al quitar la mano- _Oops... -_Se ríe, guiñándole un ojo- _Por cierto, tienes muy buen cuerpo... -_Susurra, desviando la mirada-

_Me lo dicen todos los chicos que pasan por mi cama... -_Se acerca mas a él, acercando su rostro a su oreja y mordiendo esta, sonriendo-

-Se aparta un poco cuando siente el mordisco, cerrando los ojos- _Hace calor aquí o es mi imaginación...? Y yo no soy un chico de esos, solo has venido a echar la matricula, recuerda -_Le señala con el dedo-

-Muerde su dedo y se ríe, asiente con la cabeza- _Ahora que has dicho eso... Sé que es tarde ahora pero me da igual -_Se levanta de la cama y va hacia su bandolera, saca la solicitud de _NYADA _y se acerca a él- Esto es para ti... -Se lo da-

_NY-NYADA...? P-pero... Sebastian Smythe, entrar en NYADA para mi es imposible, no tengo posibilidades -_Agacha la mirada, soltando los papeles en la mesita de noche-

_Confías en mi? -_Levanta su mirada, poniendo la mano sobre su barbilla, sonriendo levemente_- Por intentarlo no vas a perder nada... -_Se encoge de hombros_- Además, tienes buena voz y te mueves bien -_Se acerca mas a él-

-Asiente, sonriendo levemente y levantándose de la cama, pegado a él debido a lo cerca que esta- _Solo si me prometes una cosa... -_Susurra, poniendo una mano en su torso-

-Levanta una ceja, humedeciéndose el labio al notar su mano, sonriendo pícaro- _A ver, dime que cosa..._

_Que cantes "Glad You Came" para la audición... -_Susurra, mirando sus labios de forma rápida, bajando la mirada después-

_Eso esta hecho... Y tu cual vas a cantar? -_Levanta una ceja, empezando a desabrochar su camisa, manteniendo la sonrisa pícara, mirándole a los ojos-

_A-aún no lo he pensado... -_Se aparta un poco, pero sin querer apartar sus manos- _Creo que mas adelante lo pensaré -_Se encoge de hombros-

_-_Le quita la camisa y la deja sobre la cama, mirándole- _Vamos a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo... -_Susurra, no queriendo presionarle a hacer nada-

-Asiente y se tumba en la cama, mirándole- _Ven conmigo..._

_-_Sonríe y se tumba a su lado, pasando por encima de él, rozando sus labios al hacerlo, sonríe divertido y le da la espalda- _Descansa, pequeño Warbler... -_Susurra-

-Al sentir sus labios, se sonroja y le da la espalda, sonriendo levemente- _Tienes unos labios muy suaves... -_Susurra-

-Se queda dormido antes de oír nada, dándose la vuelta dormido y abrazándole contra él, espalda contra torso, escondiendo la cabeza en su cuello-

* _Y has cambiado mucho... Mañana tendré que volver a amanecer a tu lado y se me hará muy difícil... _-Siente la respiración de él sobre su cuello, sonriendo levemente y quedándose dormido poco a poco después de cerrar los ojos, poniendo la mano cerca de la suya-

Y así acaba todo, los dos se quedaron dormidos poco a poco, pasando la noche pegados, espalda con torso, manteniendo una sonrisa tonta durante toda la noche mientras nuestro Kurt Hummel, dormía solo... Bueno no, con un cojín con forma de brazo...


End file.
